Wrong Number
by Geolrimic
Summary: unintentional confession?


**Disclaimer : Both story and characters aren't mine. My friend was the one who came up with it.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Shougo Narumi messed his hair as he grabbed the phone and pressed the buttons quickly. He seemed restless and nervous,his heart couldn't stop beating.

"Hel-" the other voice answered.

"Listen,Kazuhiko! I don't really understand what is wrong with me but I definitely need your advice!" He blurted out before the one on the other line could answer him. "Alright so I'll just tell you something! You know I hate Billy Iketani. I hate him because he is too arrogant and think highly of himself,am I right?" He asked

"Na-" the other voice spoke and was cut off again.

"Yes. But recently I found myself hating him MORE when he's with puffyhead. Why is it?" said Narumi as he stood up from his bed and started circling the room. "Of course it's not jealousy,I know! I think it's because he and puffyhead are both extremely annoying. That's why I hate seeing them together!" He exclaimed.

"Eh?"

"Yes,I know! I'm right! I know it! I thought about the reason all day! There's this crazy thought,wanna know?" he asked excitedly. "No need to answer,just listen. I thought...I like that Puffyhead!" He screamed and cracked up. He laughed so hard that even his father choked his coffee and Chisami pulled her dog's hair and made it went berserk. "I mean seriously,she's not cute,no expression,she has lots of flaws and oh my god I can't believe it. I actually thought I liked her!" he started laughing again.

"Hng.."

"Oh come on! Say something!" said Narumi and lied on his bed again. Ochiai gave no answer to him. "Are you thinking that I like that girl?"

No answer

"What's the reason for you to think that way?"

Silence

"Oh come on! I ain't even mad when that bastard hugs her! I laughed my ass off when I see them! You see,that puffyhead always wears this expressionless face on! Also,she never blushed! She always acts all high and mighty,making her not cute at all. My type of girl would be..." he paused and thought. He never thought about this before nor that he had ever talked to Kazuhiko about girls before. He started realizing how dumb he sounded like. Ochiai,however,remained silent as Narumi sighed.

"Fine..I feel irritated when I see that girl who doesn't even pull away from or push that bastard when he goes closer to her. I hate it when she does the cutting better than me. It irritates me when she smiles. I hate how my heart feels like it's about to fall off when I shake hands with her. I absolutely hate when she acts like she cares. I hate how she always acts fine and cool with all the problems surrounding her,making me want to kick those people who was giving her a hard times.."

No answer. Narumi exhaled hardly.

"KAZUHIKO! Seriously! How much more do you want me to spit everything out! I like seeing her cutting hair! I like that irritating-kind-of-sweet-smile! I like holding those small little hands! I like it when she cares about me and everyone! Even though I absolutely hate it when she stays cool with those problems and doesn't even give a damn about solving it but when it comes to other people,she just goes berserk and plans everything neatly and then she could smirk while seeing the troublemakers' face as she exposed their ugly hearts! Happy now!" he shouted without bothering to breath.

"Y-"

"NONONONO! DON'T WANNA HEAR YOU! SEE YA AT SCHOOL!" He went berserk and hung up,out of breath. Then he picked his cellphone up,looking at the logs.

_[Puffyhead 10:30_] His eyes widened,he scrolled up and down and found Kazuhiko's name _[Kazuhiko yesterday at 11:10pm]._ Next thing,he passed out on his bed.

* * *

Narumi jumped out of his bed as soon as he heard his cellphone ringing. He answered the phone,half asleep-"WHO THE HELL PHONES PEOPLE AT THIS HOUR!"-but with high spirits and voice.

"It's me." answered a voice

"WHO IS ME? I AM ME! YOU ARE ME! EVERYONE IS ME!" he yelled again

"The one you like seeing her cutting hair,the one who has that irritating-kind-of-smile,the owner of those 'little hands',and the one who acts cool when troubles are surrounding her." said Koshiba Kiri on the other line. Narumi paused.

"... Jenny!" Narumi exclaimed

"It's me. There's no Jenny in our school. Besides,it's a foreign name." said Kiri

"Ha...ha.." he replied. "FINE. LAUGH AT ME IF YOU WANT!" he yelled even louder with his flushing face.

"Erm no. I just want to tell you that it's not like I act cool when there are troubles. It's because I don't really know what to do and I don't care about it. That's why. So bye." said Kiri calmly

"WAIT YOU!"

"Ehh?"

"YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO FEEL AT LEAST GRATEFUL OR HAPPY! WHAT THE- YOU!" he screamed and kept screaming.

"Hi Naru~" came the 'bastard's voice. Naru-naru's blood veins popped everywhere. "Oh shame but Kiri is mineee.."

"I MET HER BEFORE YOU! SHUT UP!" he asnwered without thinking

"Does that make me yours then?" She questioned

"WHAT? OF COURSE!"

"Alright. bye." she hung up and left Narumi wondering. He blushed furiously and threw himself on the bed. He started kicking everything and jumping on his bed. Not being able to handle his unbelievably embarrassed feelings. He rolled around the room,jumping and finally he's tired. Slowly trying to breath,he started thinking about her answer just now.

"Does that mean a yes...?" He whispered.

* * *

**END. Doesn't really make sense. I know. Anyway,thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
